


Thormione in Bed

by AmaderaM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaderaM/pseuds/AmaderaM
Summary: Thorfinn. Hermione. In Bed. [Shameless Smut]





	

Hermione Granger's hands were bound to the headboard, and Thorfinn Rowle was over her, happily thrusting away between her legs. She gasped with each thrust, her body jerking in time with his deep grunts.

"Glad you're awake," he panted into her ear. She could only reply with a moan.

He dipped his head and captured her mouth, plunging his tongue through her lips to duel with hers and swallow the sounds that she was making.

"Thor...finn..." she managed when he let up.

He changed the angle and went deeper, speeding up as much as he could. Her gasps turned to screams and his grunts turned to growls as both of them all but bounced on the bed.

When they were near their peak, Hermione used both her feet against his hips to push him off her.

"What -"

Before he could finish, she was turning over to her stomach, presenting her behind to him.

"Like this" was all she said as she looked over her shoulder, her wrists still bound to the headboard. Thorfinn's heart nearly stopped at the picture she made, and he distinctly felt his body heat up further. He pounced on her, covering her body with his own as he guided himself into her.

"Not there," she said when he was about to enter her core.

Thorfinn's eyes widened and he looked down at her to confirm what he had heard. She gave a wicked grin and raised a brow naughtily. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head. He shifted to do what she asked, reaching down to slick their essence over her before working a finger into her, going slowly, oh so slowly, so as not to hurt her.

By the time she was fully prepared, his eyes were nearly crossed with lust and his breaths sounded like he had just climbed a mountain. He positioned himself, pressed a kiss to her hair, and sank into her.

His eyes really rolled back this time and he groaned deeply at the feel of her. His head dropped to her shoulder as he worked himself into her with slow, shallow thrusts. Once he had bottomed out, he wrapped his arms around his witch's waist and clung on, keeping her from moving lest he explode prematurely.

"Thorfinn." Hermione's voice was pouty. "Move."

"In a minute." His voice was choked and gravelly. In any other time, he would have been amused.

Not to be denied, Hermione turned her head to Thorfinn's, an unspoken request for a kiss. When he moved towards her to comply, she shifted quickly to move her face to his neck, where she sank her teeth into sensitive skin.

"BLOODY HELL!"

That was all the catalyst needed. Thorfinn started pounding into her, his eyes wild, his teeth bared. Hermione let out a breathy laugh full of victory before she was moaning and gasping again. When they peaked, they peaked together, then collapsed in an utterly boneless heap.

 

* * *

 

"You did that on purpose," Thorfinn said after a long while.

Hermione's eyes were closed and a small smile was curving her lips.

"Hm?" she said as she reached her now unbound arms over her head and stretched languidly. Every modicum of thought leaked out of Thorfinn's ears. He pushed himself up on one elbow and ran his large hands over her tiny body. She opened her eyes and smiled drowsily at him.

"Definitely," she said. "I couldn't let you have all the fun. Though I have to admit, waking up bound with my husband already inside me. Is. Freakin'. Hot."

Thorfinn all but drooled. "I'll do it again soon," he croaked.

She grinned. "I look forward to it," she said before wrapping her arms around his head and bringing him down.

"For now," she breathed into his ear. "Why don't we see to our anniversary dinner. I'm sure I can introduce you to some new uses of chocolate fondue."

Thorfinn growled and picked up his witch, walking out of their bedroom into the kitchen with her wrapped around him. "Happy Third Anniversary, Wife."

She giggled and pressed tiny kisses to the side of his neck.

"Happy Anniversary, Dear Husband."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me through PM here, Tumblr (jttbcmfandoms), or Twitter/IG (@jttbcm). For more fanfics from me, check out my FFnet: /~amaderam
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
